A Moment Shared
by Stradivarium
Summary: Not really an anime xover, since it is purely an Overman King Gainer fic. Will Sara be able to confess to Gainer after the Overdevil incident?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Overman King Gainer_™ or any of its characters. _Overman King Gainer_™is rightfully owned by Sunrise, Bandai Visual and Yoshiyuki Tomino.

**A Moment Shared**

It was a day for celebration.

Gainer Sanga, the pilot of the overman King Gainer, managed to defeat the fearsome Overdevil. Despite being almost corrupted by the latter, the exodus specialist Gain Bijou managed to bring Gainer back to his senses using the Planeta coat.

After returning to the Bachclone with Cynthia, the people who managed to cram themselves into the Silhouette Engine's limited hangar space started cheering and clapping, much to the embarrassment of the young Sanga.

Gainer was still recovering from a headlock Bello gave when he was suddenly embraced by a sobbing Sara Kodama. Unused to intimate contact with the opposite sex, the young Sanga tentatively returned the girl's embrace.

"Sara, why are you crying?" The Gauli squad trooper pulled back a little and giggled lightly.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm relieved to see you and Cynthia alright."

Gainer merely put a hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. They were perfectly content to stay that way had it not been for a throat being cleared.

"We're still here y'know." It was Bello's.

The moment had been ruined.

The two teens' faces turned an interesting shade of red, and were separated faster than two kids caught with their hands on the cookie jar. Everyone laughed at the spectacle, including Cynthia.

The festivities were already ongoing when Gainer, Sara and Cynthia reached city unit one. Still unused to the fame of being an overnight celebrity, Gainer tried hard not to draw attention to himself; going so far as to changing his hairstyle and his manner of clothing.

The disguise's effectiveness only lasted five whole minutes.

"Hey! Isn't that Gainer Sanga?!" Damn. Someone from the crowd had recognized him despite his makeover, and had inadvertently alerted the overzealous mob to the presence of their 'champion and savior'.

Gainer silently cursed as he grabbed Cynthia's and Sara's hands. He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to get out of the 'mob's' line of sight. The trio was given a reprieve when they found a dark alleyway. They waited until the 'mob' had passed before discussing possible escape routes.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Sara asked in-between breaths.

"I have no idea, but we need to get out of here!"

The two began to bicker while paying little attention to Cynthia. Which was understandable, as they didn't expect Cynthia to know the ins and outs of the city units for it was her first time there.

"This is no time to argue. Let's go!" With that, Cynthia pulled Sara and gainer to their feet and began to a place that they weren't entirely familiar with.

Gainer and Sara were dumbfounded. How did Cynthia know of this place? Even they, who had lived within the city units for months did not know the path!

"Trust me. I know where we're going." The bubblegum-haired girl winked at them. The 'couple' missed the mischievous grin that had crept on the former Dominator pilot's lips. It was time to put the 'plan' in effect.

_+++ Flashback +++_

_Cynthia Lane was bored. _

_Having been 'persuaded' to rest in her new quarters by her two friends (who, strangely enough, insisted on going on one last patrol before attending the festival),she found herself with nothing to do. Suppressing a sigh, she went out of her quarters in the hopes of finding her grandmother. _

"_Cynthia Lane, right?" _

_Cynthia whirled around towards the direction of the voice. It was Gain Bijou, the famed 'Black Southern Cross' and Exodus Specialist._

"_Yes, that's right. Do you need anything?" _

"_I'd like you to request something of you." Cynthia's curiosity was piqued at this point. What sort of request would a man of Bijou's reputation want from her? _

"_I'm listening." She would have to delay her visit to her grandmother, it seems. _

"_Well… seeing as you're one of their closest friends, I'd like you to help me give those two a little push." Gain grinned. _

_Cynthia looked confused for a moment, before she returned the grin. _

"_Count me in." _

_Gain then proceeded to outline his plan and her part in it. He handed her a map of city unit one, and highlighted the path she was to lead Gainer and Sara into. _

_+++ End Flashback +++_

After running through 'unfamiliar territory' for a good six minutes, the trio reached a ladder leading towards the upper section of the city unit.

"Climb up there. Hurry, I can hear them coming." Cynthia urged.

It was true. The people's voices were getting louder. Wasting no time, Gainer and Sara quickly climbed up the ladder, with Cynthia close behind. Gainer nudged the exit hatch open before climbing out and pulling Sara from the now-open hatch.

"Thank you." Sara quietly said.

Having taken the time to look around, they were treated to a majestic view of the stars. It wasn't an extraordinary view per se, but because of the numerous nighttime sorties they had to undertake, they were never able to fully appreciate the night sky.

"Wow."

"It's beautiful, isn't it Gainer?"

"Yeah."

They were so engrossed with the panorama that they failed to notice the hatch sliding back into place.

"They're up there now."

"Good. The success of the plan rests on Gainer and Sara now."

"Hey, where's Cynthia?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her anywhere. Cynthia! CYNTHIA!"

They searched for her for a good one and half hours before giving up. Cynthia was nowhere to be found. As they lay there sprawled on the snow, something clicked in both their minds. Scrambling to their feet, they rushed to the hatch they used.

Much to their shock, they found it closed. And locked.

"Looks like it's locked. I wonder why Cynthia did this." Gainer vocalized his thoughts. Instead of replying Sara merely intertwined her left hand with his right. Both teens blushed hard at this.

Despite everything they went through, they still could not help but be embarrassed with public displays of affection.

"Let's just ignore our time together then, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gainer was truly happy. The opportunity to spend some quality time with Sara was something he did not want to pass up.

Walking to the edge of the city unit, they were so wrapped in their thoughts that they didn't notice the emergency hatch being opened.

Cynthia and the others were hiding behind some foliage to spy on Sara and Gainer. They were close enough to be able to hear what the two were talking about, but far enough that they won't be easily seen.

Provided they were quiet, that is.

"Gainer…"

"Sara?"

"I… I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Gainer could see the nervousness in Sara's eyes. The usually assertive Kodama acting like a shy schoolgirl wasn't a common sight.

"I…I…" Damn it. Why was it so hard to say?

"It's alright, Sara. Take all the time you need." Gainer grinned. Sara pouted at him.

"Don't make it so difficult!" Sara closed her eyes and bowed.

"Gainer, I… I LOVE YOU! There, I said it!" Gainer was overjoyed. To have Sara finally return his affections was the fulfillment of one of his dearest dreams.

Putting a hand to her chin, he forced her to look at him. The young Sanga gave Sara a warm sile, which the latter could not help but return.

"I… love you too, Sara. But I guess you already know that." Sara smiled fondly at the memory. Having Gainer broadcast his love for her all over the world was not her idea of a romantic declaration, but it suited her just fine.

It was then that they noticed that their faces were only inches from each other. With blushing cheeks, they began to close the distance until their lips met. Both of them smiled inwardly. It was their first kiss (the 'first' one didn't count, as Gainer was under the effects of the overfreeze then).

Things were about to get more passionate had it not been for a rustling sound behind them. Turning around, their eyes bugged out at what they saw.

It was Bello being restrained by Cynthia, Gain, Princess Ana and Adette Kistler.

"Stop it!" Gain tried to pull the struggling Bello back.

"B-b-but they're kissing!"

"You guys… were SPYING ON US?!" Everyone had the decency to stop the commotion and look sheepish at Gainer's voice. The young Sanga then pointed an accusing finger at Cynthia who looked she was attempting to escape.

"Cynthia, how could you?! You were the one who locked us, weren't you?" Gainer and Sara said in unison.

"I was, but aren't both of you happy all the same?" Cynthia replied cheekily. The two teens knew they were beaten, so he kept his mouth shut.

"So Gainer, looks like you've finally become a man." It was Gain taunting him again. Damn him.

"Shut up!"

"Should we be expecting little Gainers and Saras running around in a few months?" Gainer and Sara were shocked. How could Princess Ana say such a thing? Both teens blushed harder at that.

Everyone just laughed.

Deciding that they should give the couple some 'alone time' (with Bello reluctantly agreeing), they left quietly, but not before Cynthia gave them a wink and assured them that the hatch would not be closed.

Wrapping his arms on her waist from behind, Gainer rested his on her shoulder. Sara put an arm over his and leaned back to him. "What happens now?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know" Gainer confessed. "But whatever happens, I'll always be with you." Both of them smiled warmly at that.

For that one, memorable moment, all was right in the world.

**Finis. **

**Author's notes: **This is my first offering for _Overman King Gainer. _I don't know if I'm going to write a follow-up for this since this is was written to get my creative juices flowing again. If I do, however, this would probably be a trilogy.

As always, criticism is more than welcome but flames are not. Please read and review so I would be able to improve my writing.


End file.
